Chosing Sides
by NinetailedwHollowMask
Summary: What if Ichigo and Orihime accidently went with Aizen to Hueco Mundo, who side with they chose the Soul Reapers or Aizens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach or any thing else except for the stuff in my room.

Over View: What if other people were caught in the Negación other than Aizen, Gin, and Kaname, thus our story begins

The Negación descended uponSōkyoku hill. Aizen Gin and Kaname were surrounded by the yellow energy but their surprise and everyone elses two others appeared.

A beaten and battered Kurosaki Ichigo was laying on his stomach watching in anger as the three captin ascended in Hueco Mundo. He, Renji, Byakuya, and the fox man had all fallen trying to stop the three. But then he felt himself floating not the kind of floating sensation he felt when he had accomplished something but when he was wearing Yoruichi's cloak actual floating. He loked around and saw himself well above the captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen court guard squads. He looked up to see a menos looming overhead.

Inoue Orhime looked on as she now saw her Kurosaki-kun being pulled up into the light by the menos. Fear. Fear filled her. Fear of what was happening and what would happen to Kurosaki-kun after he was swallowed by the light and was in the darkness. But then felt an odd sensation around herself.

To Be Continued

Sorry for the horrible spelling and grammar but my computer hates me. Flames are appreciated. Also sorry for the shortness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still Don't own Bleach or any other manga

"Ah, what going on," cried Orihime as she now was floating into the air along with Ichigo and the three former captains.

"Inoue-san!" shouted Uryu as he tried to touch the light which surrounded his friend.

"Stop, don't touch", stated Yoruichi as she shunpoed to the former ryokas side. "The moment it touched her and Ichigo they became untouchable."

"But we have to get to them they are going Hueco Mundo with Aizen," said Uryu worring deeply about the future of his friends and about what their company would do to them when they arrived at their destinations.

Yoruichi-san what do we do now responded Chad in his monotone voice, though his eyes showed deep concern for his friends

We wait for Kisuke to figure out how to get to Hueco Mundo, stated Yoruichi

At the same time the former captains were talking amongst themselves about this new developments and how it would affect their plans.

"So what are we going to do now Aizen?" asked Gin with his fox grin still firmly intact after saying goodbye to Matsumoto.

"This really doesn't impede the plan at all Gin in fact it actually helps it." said Aizen with a small smirk on his face looking from Ichigo to Orihime thinking of which one furthered his plans more.

"How so Aizen-sama?" asked Kaname interested on how this lead to path of the least bloodshed.

"Well Kaname-san I intended to have Orihime captured at one point anyways, Ichigo though is an added bonus although controlling him will be much harder than her" answered Aizen.

"He'll be a tough one to wrangle in won't he," said Gin

"Yes, his addition to our side will greatly help us, his exponential growth rate will allow him to even keep up with us and he even has attained bankai all we need to do is find the buttons to push to make him fall to us." Said Aizen every detail going through his head on the spiky haired boy in front of him

"Oh well, we'll get to talk to them quickly were almost there now," said Gin as he Kaname and Aizen were swallowed by the black hole in the sky

With that said the spiky haired boy was thinking about all that was happening. "Shit what the hell is this, the old guy said I'm in another dimension but I don't feel like I am. Wait there is another one of these who is it? It Orihime shit what the hell do this bastards think they're doing kidnapping her. Wait if they're kidnapping her then what is happening to me, shit, I'm being kidnapped too and I can't do any thing about it. I can't save Inoue, I could stop Aizen from taking that sphere from Rukai and hurting her I can't do anything Damn it what good am I if I can't protect my friend." Were his last thoughts until following the former captains' example and was swallowed by the darkness

Our weaving princess was having similar thoughts only in reverse. "Kurosaki-kun what's happening what's going why are going with them?" all of these questions were going through her head as she rose into the sky. Oh no Kurosaki-kun is going to go through first. What are they going to do with him, are they going to torture him maybe kill him, or maybe they are going to turn him into this awesome robot that can shoot getsuga tenshos from his arm cannons, her thoughts going from dark back to herself as she too was then engulfed into darkness

When arriving out of the tunnel both Ichigo's and Orihime's ears were greeted to Aizen's voice, "Well come to Hueco Mundo my friends"

To be continued

Thank you for the reviews and I will try to make each chapter as best as I can and as with last time sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling. God I wish my computer would break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach or any other Manga. Damn it

Ichigo and Orihime turned around to see Aizen and his companions. Ichigo with his frown fully in place was still on his stomach and bleeding. Orihime now by his side with fear in her eyes stilled turned to Ichigo and began to heal him

Felling safer and more confident with Orihime healing him Ichigo began speaking. "Friends, last time I cheeked you nearly cut me in half almost killed Renji cut the fox guy in every possible angle ordered Rukia dead and are now a traitor to the Soul society last time I cheeked those are good qualities for a friend."

"Ho, ho he's got your number" said Gin sarcastically

"Yes," began Aizen, "while those I agree aren't good qualities for a friend I can provide other such qualities that are."

"Yeah right what ever you are selling we don't want, right Orihime" said Ichigo

"Right Kurosaki-kun

"Well then I guess we could kill you then." Aizen said as his spiritual pressure exploded bring Orihime to her knees and breathing very heavily.

"Orihime!" said Ichigo as his now mostly healed body rose to a sitting position only to be forced down again by the spiritual pressure he was breathing almost as heavy as Orihime

"Shit if I'm in this condition condition how in Orihime doing?" questioned Ichigo before looking to his side.

Orihime was on the verge of passing out she was covered in sweat do to the strain of trying to stay conscious.

"All right tell us these friging qualities please she is going to collapse!" Ichigo pleaded

Aizen smirked he found his button: his friends and at the moment Orihime especially, he slow relieved his spiritual pressure letting Orihime fight just a bit longer before he fully suppressed it. "This is what I have to offer Kurosaki-kun, you will be permitted your own fracción of your choosing, you will be above any of my Espada only answerable to the three of us and most importantly your friend Orihime's and your own safties I can and will provide all if you will join me and my cause."

"Shit looks like I don't have much of a choice here either I join this bastards side or I let orihime die, and what the hell is an espada and what are fracción?" thought ichigo as he was lying on his back looking at the white moon in a pitch black night He looked over to his side to see Orihime with worry and concern plastered acroos her face.

"What is Kurosaki-kun going to do he really is going to join these guys is he? Wait I've seen that look before, it's the look he has when he is determined. He is, he is going to join them for me and my safety." thought Orihime as she looked at her guardian. She let out her voice hoping it would convince Ichigo not to join the ex-captains but instead of her usual velvety voice it was now a croak and all she could say was "Kurosaki-kun"

"That it I have to now if she is like this." thought Ichigo as he finally answered his new masters question. "Alright Aizen…"

"Aizen-sama." corrected Aizen his soon to be servant.

"Alright Aizen-sama I will join your side but only if you keep your side of the bargin especially the last part" concluded Ichigo sealing his and Orihime's fates.

I have every intention to keep my word Kurosaki-kun now if you would please pick up Orihime and follow me I believe our home is almost constructed said Aizen as he turned around and began walking away with gin and Kaname following after him on both sides

I'm sorry Orihime but if this is what it means to keep you alive I will sell my soul to this devil said Ichigo as he picked up Orihime bridal stlye and began walking behind his new leader.

And all Orihime could do was weep into his chest at the now future that awaited them and think one thought as the doors of Las Noches closed behind them, "What have you done Kurosaki-kun."

To be continued

Sorry for horrible grammar and spelling yet again my computer hates me

Review though tell me who should be in Ichigo's fracción any Arrancar could be accepted so review and vote flames are accepted and I would like to thank my best friend Ces for all of his horrible advice

Flames are accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Don't think Tite Kubo is going to sell Bleach to anbody soon especially me

Chapter Four

Uryu, Chad, and Yoruichi(human form) were no longer in the Soul society they were presently sitting in Urahara Shop discussing with Urahara himself about the events of what happened to the friends just mere days unknowing about what Aizen had planned for them.

"So let me get this straight," Urahara said "a Negación field descended upon them and they were carried to Hueco Mundo with Aizen Gin and Kaname, the three most dangerous men in the Soul Society's history."

"Yup that pretty much sums it up Kisuke, so what do have planned for us?" asked Yoruichi to her lifelong partner

"Well it will take me a while but I guess I could make a portal to Hueco Mundo but it will take me awhile cause Yamamoto will probable want a pre-emptive strike on Aizen so it will have to able to withstand captain level spiritual pressure." said Urahara as he leaned back think already on the design and the time it would take to design a portal.

"So were just going to wait around and do nothing while their stuck there with Aizen?" Stated Uryu

"Yes, for the moment we have no other choice but to see what happens." said Urahara Yoruichi-san does Isshin know yet?"

"No he doesn't, do you want me to tell him?" replied Yoruichi

"No I know him better I'll do and tell to prepare for the worst case scenario. Chad-san, Uryu-san is there anyone particular close to Orihime-san that will question her whereabouts and keep on asking until she finds out the truth" asked Urahara

"Yeah Tatsuki will keep questioning her and Inoue-san and have been close friends for years and is very protective of her." responded Chad

"I see we'll have to make up a very theisable lie or just wipe her memory either way will be bothersome" said Yoruichi thinking of a way to answer this new problem

"You wouldn't warp her memory so she forgot Inoue-san forever would you?" said Uryu and questioning Yoruichi's morals

"If it comes down to that we will" responded Urahara answering Uryu question.

"I understand." sighed Uryu defeated.

"So that is the plan with Orihime, what is Ichigo's." said Chad with just a little bit of anxiety under toning his monotone voice

"Well you know of his mod soul Kon he has been Ichigo's stand in while you were gone and I guess he will remain so." said Urahara. "If were not going to discuss anything else I guess all be off to see Isshin to tell him about his son."

"Wait Kisuke you are not going to start on the portal usually you jump at this kind of stuff." said Yoruichi questioning her friend's choice

"No, not today I'll start it tomorrow, telling Isshin is more important to me at the moment." said Urahara

"Fine tell him I said hi!" yelled Yoruichi as she began a large bowl of miso ramen with several others next to it ready to take its place when she was done with the first.

"Yoruichi-san." Uryu said with a curt nod as he left going to the Karakura Hospital and his father.

"Goodbye." said Chad said as he left to go to his home.

Kurosaki home (has chocolate syrup)

Urahara knocked several times at the Kurosaki's door and on the eighth time he nearly punched Yuzu in the head

"Hello young lady is father home I would like to talk to him." Urahara said politely to the young girl.

"Could you wait a minute please sir." said Yuzu as she returned into her home only for man with spiky black hair and five o'clock shadow to talk her place.

"Yo, Urahara what brings you around here," said the former captain with a big smile upon his face.

"It's is concerning your son" said Urahara being serious.

"Well he is in eating food with his sisters right now so…" said Isshin with a frown growing on his face not liking where this was going

"We both know I am not referring to Kon, I am referring to the Ichigo that Aizen recently has abducted along with Orhime-san, also Yoruichi-san said hello." said Urahara wasting no time in breaking the news to his friend.

"Wait Aizen has abducted and my only son and you're talking about pleasantries!" nearly screamed Isshin

"Well she asked me to do early so I wouldn't forget later." responded Urahara

Isshin calmed down to the point where he was not going to kill his friend and slowly asked, "So do know what happened to him?"

Urahara explained with great detail about everyone's exploits in the Soul Society especially the events of Ichigo and Orihime rising into Hueco Mundo

"I see so now he is with those three, what do think they are going to do to him?" said Isshin questioning his son's future.

"No idea. But if anything you need to prepare for the worst and we all need to prepare for the winter war." said Urahara as he waved his hand as he departed from the Kurosaki home and his friend slowly and silently crying over his son's possible fate.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hueco Mundo

"Aizen-sama, question what the fuck are espada and fracción?" was the sound that resonated from the throne room.

To Be Continued

I now have an editor Cesar and my friend Nic is going to do something for me I don't really know. So all spelling and grammatical errors are now his fault. No has voted for his fracción yet so I have decided them but they are not permanent so post your vote in a review Flames are welcome


End file.
